News Forum
This page contains articles talking about important (or not so important) things that happen in Monster Legends! Add News articles as you please, they can be as long as you want. Once you've added an article (at the top of the page, so that the most recent come first and the oldest are last), please write the date as a Subtitle to make it clear and visible, and add the importance of the news (Major News, Important News, Normal News or Small News) November 10, 2019: Normal News Hello there! Even though my poll was removed, I have decided to go with my gut instinct and make the Monsterification Forum. This Forum is an extension of the Monster Idea Forum, and it is a place where Creators can create monsters based off of other, already-existing things. It can be found here, and it’s based off of a blog post Epikart made called “Ranking Council, Monsterified” which can be found here. One more thing, I have decided to come out of retirement just this once in order to create one last monster based on myself. Other than that, enjoy the new Forum! ~ Black Destruction 92, Unofficial Admin of the Monster Idea Forums and Former Creator November 3, 2019: Normal/Small (depending on how you look at it) News I am Black Destruction 92, former editor of this wiki, former Creator on the Monster Idea Forums, former Monster Legends player, and the user with the 7th most edits on this wiki as of today with 1124 edits under my belt. I’m just coming here to say that a group of rules has been added to the Monster Idea Forums in order to quell a few grievances. In case you don’t know what the Monster Idea Forums are, the Monster Idea Forums are a group of pages where people I call Creators post ideas for their monsters. There are 5 Monster Idea Forum Parts as of today. The links can be found here: * Monster Idea Forum * Monster Idea Forum Part 2 * Monster Idea Forum Part 3 * Monster Idea Forum Part 4 * Monster Idea Forum Part 5 New Creators and random people are always welcome, so if you have an idea or just want to read other people’s ideas, stop by the latest Monster Idea Forum! Thank you for your time. ~ Black Destruction 92, Unofficial Admin of the Monster Idea Forums and Former Creator September 15th, 2019: Small News So just a little note here: You may have noticed that a few users have their username in colour! * All council members who AREN'T admins are in dark green (Yoshijr, Kyrem13 and SomeAzureMinesGuy) * All ADMINS are in special colours; ** AlphaOmega496 is in light green ** PKAGuil is in purple ** Fallblade is in light blue ~ Alpha July 23rd, 2019 - Major News Note: The same message has been posted in the Viability Ranking. Hey everyone, I'm AlphaOmega496, and I'm an active editor to this wiki. Right now, I have 623 edits to the MLCW and have created a bunch of articles, in particular the Monster Legends Epic Guide, the Elements link page, Traits, list of Negative and Positive Effects, list of Control Monsters, etc. (You can see the AlphaOmega496full list of my edits on my profile page). I'm writing this message to you today because, since the creation of this wiki, we have had problems with administration, as there has been only one administrator ever since the MLCW was established. This fact is actually way more impactful than you think, as no one except this single administrator can, for example, delete or protect pages, revert edits (rollback), moderate the comments section, '''or (probably the most important of all) '''block vandals. Being able to block users who vandalise this wiki is the most important aspect of an administrator's rights, as this wiki, like all wikis, has been damaged countless times by trolls, vandals, etc. And if no one's there to stop them, we can't do anything but watch this Wikia slowly be torn to shreds. So, you might be asking yourself; What's your point? ''Well, the problem is, our only admin of the moment, MangoStarco, has been active for over two months, and shows no sign of coming back. And in his absence, no one can moderate the wiki. There is a solution to this major issue, though: adoption. Adopting a wiki is basically submitting to become a bureaucrat (basically an admin, but who can also add or remove other admins) if MLCW's administrators stop coming to the wiki. What you have to do is write a heartfelt letter in a special page, wait roughly a week, then receive a response from some guy in a chair, who will approve or not your adoption. So, as you've probably already guessed, I'd like to apply for adopting this wiki. This could really help the MLCW continue in its progress - and there won't be any trolls to stop us! Most importantly, I'll appoint new trusted admins who can help when I'm not there - and we'll '''always '''ask for your consent before adding major changes to the wiki. Because the most important thing in a wiki isn't the admins, or the bureaucrats but the regular users who come every day to add their little helping hand and contribute to the expansion of our wiki. So, I'm going to apply for adoption, but first, I want to ask for your consent! This poll will be up for a week. If you vote "Yes", I'll submit my letter and we'll hope for success. If you vote "No", then I won't apply, and we'll just have to cross our fingers and wait for MangoStarco to come back. It's up to you! '''The poll can be found in the Viability Ranking.' February 22nd, 2019 - Normal News Note: All information in this message comes from taringa and is therefore unofficial. A new monster is coming to the game: Koralles Brutalis! He is part of the temporary Solmonath Book, and will be available in the Abyss Team Race next week (28th Feb). Go check out his temporary article by clicking here! Note: Obviously, a new article will be created when Koralles Brutalis official information will come out on the monster wiki, (but, honestly, we now know that information from taringa is reliable and... unofficially official.) -AlphaOmega496 February the 12th, 2019 - Normal News Not really News but for people who don't know it yet: there's this site, Taringa, where you'll get bits of information about things to come in Monster Legends. You'll need to talk a bit of Spanish though. To access this site, click here! -AlphaOmega496 February 11th, 2019 - MAJOR NEWS! Here comes the first article on this page - and a really important one!!! SocialPoint has officially announced on their forum (which is actually where Taringa gets its sources) the coming of MUTANT RUNES! These mutant runes they talk about are actually the product of 'two normal runes that you combine. '''The result will be a sort of '''double rune which boosts two different stats- '''like Stamina and Strength. Notes: * To mutate these runes you will need a "recipe" - I don't know for sure what that means as SocialPoint is being pretty vague about it, but I'll just copy and paste what the article says: "This means no randomness, but rather you will need to have a specific combination of runes (which will require less than 4)." * Here's an example of a mutation SocialPoint wrote: "A Mutant Life Rune V with a Strength mutation will grant the same Life Boost of a Life Rune V (+54% life), but also add a small boost to Strength (equivalent to a Strength Rune I)." * If you don't like your mutation, you can split it back to a normal rune * I'm guessing the person who wrote this isn't native English/American because the article is a bit incomprehensible, so I'll copy and paste again to be sure I don't interpret information wrong: "ONLY the Mutants Runes will be possible to level up to level XI and XII. These levels won’t increase the “main” effect of a Rune X (i.e. Rune Speed XII will grant the same Speed Boost as a Speed X ) but only slightly increase the secondary effect (up to an equivalent to level III or IV Rune)." So this is it! In my opinion, it will cost ''mucho dinero ''to create mutant runes as this game is *cough* very slightly *cough* p2w... We'll see how it works out when it actually comes out on the game, I suppose.'' Don't hesitate to put your opinion about Mutant Runes in the comments below :) If you want to see the SocialPoint forum for yourself, you can check it out by clicking here. -AlphaOmega496